


【文字】最后的晚餐

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 暗为若。





	【文字】最后的晚餐

**BGM：[《悲しい予感》小川範子](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=638445&userid=267918797)**

 

 

 

　　——哥哥的眼睛看不见了。  
　　  
　　——都是我的错。  
　　  
　　当时的十四郎尚且年幼。像他这样用两根手指就可以轻轻松松地提起来的小猫，面对那只展开一边翅膀就能把自己完全遮住的巨大乌鸦，连还手之力都没有。如果不是为五郎及时赶到，大概就会被乌鸦抓走吃掉了吧。  
　　  
　　——哥哥救了我，却被啄瞎了双眼。  
　　  
　　事到如今后悔也没有用了。因为自己的无能弱小，为五郎的世界变成了一片漆黑。尽管为五郎从来没有责怪过他、甚至还总是安慰他，在十四郎的心里，却始终存有难以言表的愧疚。原本就是个安静的孩子，从哥哥失明那一天起，就变得更加沉默了。除了哥哥，几乎不和别人说什么话，也不跟其他小猫玩耍。  
　　  
　　早晨天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，十四郎就已经背上竹篓出门了。他在森林里寻找可以吃的果子或者蘑菇，摘下来放进竹篓里带回家。有时候也会遇到一些药材，可以拿到镇子上去换点需要的东西。虽然为五郎一直很担心，但十四郎并不觉得自己这样一个人走进森林很危险。他手上握着柴刀，随时都能当武器用。最重要的是，还有哥哥在家里等着。一想到哥哥，他就什么也不怕了。  
　　  
　　——要快点长大快点变强，才能照顾好哥哥。  
　　  
　　十四郎每天都这样想着，希望自己一觉醒来就可以变得像哥哥那样成熟稳重。但他的年纪真是太小了，虽然个子要比同龄的小猫高出一截，相比成年的公猫却还是瘦弱很多。偶尔也会遇到无聊的大猫欺负他、嘲笑失明的为五郎，十四郎每次都会狠狠地反击回去。要是打架受了伤，就先在河边洗干净再回家，这样哥哥就不会闻到血腥味，也不会担心了。反正他什么也看不见。  
　　  
　　为了治好为五郎的眼睛，十四郎采了很多药，找了很多医生，想了很多办法，却还是不行。最后，他终于下定决心，要去找巫婆。

  
　　  
　　巫婆住在森林的最深处，连为五郎都没有去过的地方。据说那里全是参天的大树，即使是夏天正午太阳最炽烈的时候，也透不进一丝光线。只有一条幽暗的林中小径可以通往巫婆的家，那条路上却布满了扎脚的荆棘丛和缠人的枯木藤。没有哪一只猫、甚至他们之中自认为最勇敢的家伙愿意去冒这个险。他们都说那是一块被诅咒的死地，一旦踏入就会尸骨无存。  
　　  
　　但是十四郎还是决定要试一试。他听说过，巫婆的法术很厉害，可以让强壮的青年突然死去，也可以让重病的老人恢复活力。如果能得到她的帮助，那哥哥的眼睛就有希望了。  
　　  
　　就这样，十四郎瞒着哥哥，一个人偷偷跑进了森林深处。一手举着火把照亮小径，一手拿着柴刀砍断荆棘和枯木藤，从第一天黎明走到第二天黄昏，终于找到了巫婆的小屋。那座屋子架在一棵巨大的榕树上，周围的树枝挂满了各种小动物的骨头。十四郎看着害怕，不由自主地后退了几步。但是想到哥哥空洞的双眼，又重新鼓起勇气，爬上榕树敲响了巫婆家的门。  
　　  
　　嘎吱的一声响，巫婆打开木门，黄浊的眼睛死死盯着十四郎，眼珠都不转一下——这只年少的小猫让她想起了一件往事。几年前，她曾经见过一只幼猫，也有这么一双漂亮的、苍蓝色的眼睛，比阳光下闪亮的玻璃球还要好看。她俯冲下去想把那只幼猫叼走，快要得手的时候，不知从哪里窜来一只大猫，硬生生地抓断了自己的半边翅膀，当然，作为报复，她也在打斗中啄瞎了对方的双眼。  
　　  
　　时隔多年，居然又让她碰上了这双眼睛。巫婆忍住笑，不动声色地听小猫说完自己的请求，好像不相信一样上下打量他一番，低声问：  
　　  
　　“你愿意拿你自己的眼睛换你哥哥的吗？”  
　　  
　　十四郎一听有希望，立即爽快地答应：“我愿意。”  
　　  
　　“你想清楚了？”巫婆微微眯起眼睛，“你还很年轻，将在黑暗中度过余下的大半生，而你的哥哥，或许却已经只剩一点短暂的寿命了——这可不是一笔合算的买卖啊。”  
　　  
　　而十四郎只是坚定地又说：“我愿意。”  
　　  
　　“……好吧，”巫婆似乎很勉为其难地同意了，“我可以帮你，但这并不是一件简单的事情，你可能会付出巨大的代价。”  
　　  
　　“只要能让哥哥重见光明，我什么都可以做。”  
　　  
　　“用我的魔法奶锅，把巨蟒的蛋、火龙的骨头和野山羊的奶放在一起煮一锅奶汤，让你哥哥喝下去。今天先把你的一只眼睛留下来，我就把奶锅借给你。等你煮好汤以后再回来，把你的另一只眼睛也给我，奶汤的魔法才会生效——听明白了吗？”  
　　  
　　十四郎回想一下巫婆的话，都记清楚了才点点头：“明白了。”  
　　  
　　“你的承诺我收下了。如果你不把奶锅还给我或者不肯给我另一只眼睛的话，魔法就会失效，你的哥哥就一辈子也看不见了——当然，就算你中途后悔，我也不会把眼睛还给你的。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。我一定会遵守承诺的。”  
　　  
　　巫婆满意地和十四郎定好契约，挖下他的一只眼睛，然后把自己的魔法奶锅借给了他。十四郎忍着剧痛，小心地把奶锅放进背上的竹篓，就匆匆赶着要回家。回去的路也很长，哥哥肯定急坏了。  
　　  
　　还不等小猫的身影消失在森林里，巫婆就忍不住变成了一只巨大的乌鸦，叼着那只眼睛兴奋地在树顶盘旋。一想到另外一只漂亮的眼睛很快也将变成自己的收藏品，她开心得几乎要大叫起来。  
　　  
　　但是十四郎什么也没有注意到。他根本顾不上别的，只是跌跌撞撞地在荆棘丛中里穿行，用仅剩的一只眼睛努力辨认着回家的小径。止不住的血如同泪水一般不停滑落，在他所经过的地方，开出一路鲜红的花。

  
　　  
　　从那一天开始，十四郎就变了。  
　　  
　　为五郎坐在河边，又一次回想起三个月前，自己的小弟弟受伤归来的情景。那个时候他颤抖着伸出手去所摸索到的空洞眼眶，有种令人心惊的熟悉感。“被鹰啄瞎了”，十四郎这么回答他。他听出来他在撒谎，却也无从得知真相，连逼问的立场都没有。他年少的兄弟啊，如果不是被自己所拖累，何必早早承担起养家糊口的责任，又怎么会遭受这样的重创？  
　　  
　　失去左眼的打击，对于年纪轻轻的十四郎而言，一定比当初双目失明的自己更大吧。以前就算是不喜欢交际也和自己无话不谈的弟弟，彻底变成了寡言少语的孩子。一天比一天更早出门，更晚回家，有时甚至彻夜不归。回来后也总是疲倦不堪的样子，草草洗漱完就睡了。问他去做了些什么，只是简简单单地一句带过，不肯细说。  
　　  
　　觉得这样下去不行，今天早晨终于决定要和他好好谈谈，结果是被问急了吧……“我也有自己想要做的事情啊！”——十四郎一直压抑着的真实的感情，终于在他面前完完整整地爆发出来。他无措地伸出手去，手臂却被一把挥开——  
　　  
　　“别碰我！”  
　　  
　　僵直在半空中的手指，到最后也没能触及对方。一阵沉默之后，他听见弟弟焦躁的脚步声，在关门的响动之后离他越来越远，向着漆黑世界的深处而去。  
　　  
　　——如果只会成为十四郎的累赘的话，我还活在这世上做什么呢。  
　　  
　　为五郎站起身，傍晚的清风送来了不知名的花朵的香气。花是十四郎按时节种下的，两条长长的花径，从河边一直通向他们的后院。他曾告诉他，看不见也没关系，顺着花香走，你永远都能找到回家的路。  
　　  
　　为五郎一步一步地向前走去，香气渐渐模糊，反之越来越能清晰地感知到，冰冷刺骨的河水，从脚踝处慢慢上涌，最后终于淹没了头顶。河面上静静的，好像什么都没发生过一样。只有那两排不知名的花朵，随着微风轻轻摇曳。

  
　　  
　　“我回来了。”  
　　  
　　十四郎推开房门，然而空荡荡的屋子里，并没有为五郎的身影。是去河边了吧，最近哥哥常常一个人去那里散步。早上那一番冲撞，多半又让哥哥忧心了……为什么自己总是如此笨拙呢？要想不让哥哥发现头上的纱布，一定还有更加圆滑的方法，急切之中却选择了最幼稚的那个。等哥哥回来，要向他好好道歉才行啊。  
　　  
　　……不，或许已经没有那样的机会了。十四郎黯然地低下头，从怀中掏出用麻布层层包裹的东西，小心翼翼地放进巫婆的奶锅里。巨蟒的蛋，这就是最后的材料了。是他守了大半个月，终于摸准了巨蟒觅食的时间，趁它离窝的时候偷来的。加上冒着生命危险从龙穴捡来的骨头，和最容易弄到手的野山羊奶，火上煮了一会儿，明明没有再放任何调料，浓郁的香气却溢满了整间屋子。这也是魔法的力量吗，十四郎注视着跳动的火苗，出神地想。  
　　  
　　傍晚了，哥哥快要回来了吧，我也该走了……桌上的这碗汤，哥哥很快就会喝到，只要把奶锅还给巫婆，再交出剩下的这只眼睛，他就可以恢复了不是么，这屋子里的景象，又能重现在他眼前了。十四郎环视着相依为命的两人的小屋，心里又高兴又难过。可是啊，自己彻底失去的双眼也好，额头被火龙烧伤的疤痕也好，满是老茧和割痕的手指也好，都是绝对不能让哥哥看见的。永远永远都不能被他看见。  
　　  
　　——对不起……这是十四郎最后一次给你做晚餐了。  
　　  
　　——所以快点回来吧，哥哥。  
　　  
　　在心里默默祈祷着，十四郎背起行囊转身，独自踏上了通往森林深处的小径。

**Author's Note:**

> 当年All土吧寒假小飞哔活动没机会撸出来的奶锅Play，不伦不类的童话体……这样旧账就又清算完了一笔。咸鱼安心躺平冬眠，诸位有缘明年再见_(:з)∠)_


End file.
